Equilibrium
by iluvwritingxoxo
Summary: Apollo has something to ask his girlfriend, Thalia. And he does it flawlessly. ThaliaXApollo


**I'm doing something different. Instead of Percabeth drabbles, I'm trying my hands at Thalia and Apollo. In light of Valentine's Day coming up, I will be uploading a new Percabeth drabble on that day. Or sooner, if I finish it. **

**Anyways! I wanted a different ending to this one but then I thought, it's good enough. **

**I'm wondering, though, should I write more Thalia and Apollo or should I stick to Percabeths? **

**Please read and review! 3**

**~C**

* * *

Equilibrium

"What are you guys hiding from me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in suspicion. It's not like their attempt at keeping information from me was inconspicuous; I didn't noticed anything strange until Percy blurted out something random whenever the conversation veered toward Apollo. That's when I knew they were withholding information.

"Hm, nothing." Annabeth replied. She forced a smile and her lower half moved. A few seconds later, Percy grunted and swallowed.

I raised a brow. "I take it she just kicked you?"

"Mhm." Percy whined pitifully.

I rolled my eyes and checked my phone. I had another hour of school to endure before I could go home and get ready for my date. My insides fluttered nervously whenever I thought of Apollo. Annabeth and Percy teased us mercilessly about our status difference and of course, our personality difference but we dutifully ignored them. What they said didn't bothered us, but sometimes, it hit a nerve.

Apollo and I have been together for three years, successfully eliminating any doubts that had been voiced when he announced that we were a couple. My father, Zeus, had objected but he relented when he'd realize what he said or did won't make a difference. Aphrodite was intrigued; she was curious to see where our relationship would be in a couple of months. With Apollo's flirtatious reputation, all of the Olympians were desperately anxious to see what would happen.

Artemis was angry and infuriated. And she had every right to be. I did quit the Hunters when Apollo and I began our relationship but she didn't expect that action, falling in love, would come from me. And especially not with her brother. I think she'd been more disappointed than angry. My immortality faded and I was back at Camp Half-Blood shortly after I broke the vow. Violet, one of the Hunters, replaced me as the lieutenant. I didn't feel any regrets or dislike toward Violet; she would make a great lieutenant.

Apollo worked to help me regain my immortality but the boon was rejected. I'd assured him that it didn't matter. I didn't need to be immortal; but the disadvantage was that, now, I would get hurt and die if the wound injected was deep enough. Back then, I didn't have to worry about my death now, there was a constant whisper at the back of my mind to remind me in every battle that I _could_ die.

"Nervous?" Annabeth asked, smiling. She was one of the many people who felt that I was the only one who could tame Apollo's wild nature. Of course, she was right but I didn't have to. He'd rid himself of his shameless flirting without my asking to.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"I wonder what's he gonna do tonight." Percy sing-songed. I couldn't help but noticed that his words held a twinge of foreshadowing.

"Shut up!" Annabeth hissed, giving Percy a pointed look.

"Okay, _what exactly_ is going on?" I asked impatiently. I've been dealing with their hints and unexpected clues for weeks and I'm a bit overwhelmed. What was Apollo planning tonight? I was in that stage between nervousness and excitement. Tonight was our three year anniversary and hints have been dropped more than once.

"Don't worry, Thalia." Annabeth assured me. "You'll see."

"Do you know?" I asked.

She didn't answer but her eyes gave away that she did know what my boyfriend was planning. I grimaced. It was really unfair how he'd told my best friends but kept it from me.

"But you'll love it!" She gushed, pushing her blond hair from her eyes.

"How can I? If I don't know what it is?" I responded, hoping to get the answers from her using a different approach.

I was stupid if I'd thought my tactic was going to work. It hadn't. She smirked. "Nice try."

"Dang!" I said loudly. "One clue?"

"No way!" She jerked her head in Percy's direction and made a face. "That idiot's been dropping hints and we were specifically told not to tell anyone!"

"You better be talking good about me." Percy warned.

Annabeth mussed his hair and he brushed away her hands, scowling.

"This is unfair!" I pouted.

"Hon, life's unfair. You gotta learn how to deal with it."

"Point made." I scribbled down another answer to the worksheet and punched a few numbers into the graphing calculator Annabeth had let me borrow. We were in study hall and while they were sneaking kisses whenever our adviser wasn't looking, I was busy finishing today's homework so that I could divert my attention to more important things.

Just as I solved the last question, the dismissal bell rung and I hurriedly stuffed my papers and folder into my backpack, slung it over my shoulder and linked arms with Annabeth and Percy, strutting out the door.

All three of us wouldn't fit through the threshold so I pushed Percy out of the way and Annabeth and I walked through. Percy exited shortly after and scowled at us with annoyance.

I grinned and spotted the little Vintage BMW Apollo bought me for my birthday two months ago. He knew I had a special connection with cars but I was deadly afraid of his sun-chariot-slash-car so he bought me an almost exact replica of his. Though mine was a bit rusty and not as shiny. He still let me drive the sun chariot disguised as a BMV whenever it wasn't in the sky. Me and heights were not on good terms.

"Annabeth, I need you to help me." I told her as I slid in. It was my job to chauffeur Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth didn't get her license yet and Percy had gotten his, along with a new car but crashed it into a tree a few months back. His car had been confiscated until Annabeth received her license so that she could supervised him.

"With what"? She strapped in and turned to look at me.

"Outfit." I told her. "Obviously."

In the rearview mirror, I saw Percy scrunched his face disgustingly. "Ew, girl crap. Leave me out of it."

I grabbed the nearest thing there was (it was a water bottle) and flung it at him. He ducked at the last minute and grinned at me. "Missed."

"Idiot."

"You – drive." Annabeth ordered then she pointed to Percy. "You – hush!"

"I still believe you guys are together." I mumbled, reversing out of the parking lot and onto the intersection.

"Why's that?"

"You're so mature and he's so..." I glanced at him with disdain. "immature."

She rolled her eyes. "You're the one to talk about personality differences." She teased.

"Whoa, when did this conversation turned from you guys to me and Apollo?"

"I'm just making a point. You said me and Percy are completely opposite people, right?"

I nodded, uncertain where this conversation was heading. "So?"

"Have you ever heard of that quote, 'opposites attract?'"

I snorted and turned on the blinkers, switching lanes. "You seriously believe that?"

"Think of it as equilibrium."

"Speak English, please." I teased.

She sighed and rephrased, "Think of it as balance. Percy's a bit immature and childish and I'm serious and focused. Before him, did you see me crack a joke or retort with something perverted?"

I stared straight ahead when I said, "If you'd forgotten, I'd spent most of my life as a tree so forgive me if my memory of you is a bit fuzzy. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were seven the last time I saw you."

She blinked and apologized softly, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I replied. "Continue."

"Well," She restarted tentatively. I huffed and motioned with my hands for her to hurry. "what I said about balance, it works both ways. He brings out my playful side and I bring out his serious side. We work together in perfect sync."

I nodded thoughtfully. What she said made sense. Even if they were completely opposite, they were good together, I didn't doubt that. Then my thoughts strayed to how Apollo and I balanced each other out. I tried to find flaws from him that I'd patched up but there was none. He was, for the lack of words, perfect. Our relationship was one-sided. He was always the one to balance _me_ out and that thought scared me. Was I really that flawed – or imperfect?

I frowned and Annabeth glanced at me worriedly. "Did I say something?"

"No, no. I was just thinking." I mumbled distractedly.

"Do you still want me to stay over?" She asked, breaking the awkward silence. Percy sat in the back, unperturbed. I squinted, disturbed by the way he sat so silently through our conversation. That is, until I saw white beneath his hoodie and I understood perfectly. He'd slipped on his earbuds.

"No, it's fine. I already laid out the clothes anyways." I smiled and idled the car in front of her driveway. Percy was staying over and I was glad; usually, I would have to make two stops before I could actually go home and that would give me less time to ready myself.

"Alright, have fun!" She winked and Percy got out, still not listening to us. "You'll love what he had planned." She smirked and followed Percy as he walked up to her driveway.

"You did that on purpose!" I yelled once the window were rolled down.

She glanced back, grinning. "Did I?"

"Gah!" I drove off, uneasy and irritated. She would flaunt her knowledge in my face. It was totally Annabeth-like that I couldn't help the smile that slid on my face.

...

I finished applying the last coat of gloss on my lips as the doorbell rung. Being a legal adult and not to mention, emancipated, there wouldn't any family members to humiliate you on your date. I stopped in front of a mirror on my way out and nodded with satisfaction. Then, grabbing my purse and slipping on my sandals, I padded down the hall.

What I choose to wear was simple and playful. So, basically, it was the only piece of clothing in my closet that looked like it doesn't belong in a boot camp. Aside from a few jeans and graphic t-shirts, all I had in my closet was cargo pants and white shirts.

The sundress was white with spaghetti straps and surplice neckline. I paired the look with some sandals, bangles and necklaces. I applied some light make-up and a swipe of gloss to complete the look of innocence.

My hair, which had always been spiked and mohawked, now cascade down my shoulders. I grew it out two years ago. I was tired of the spiky hair and decided I want something different. Taking it upon herself, Aphrodite fixed me up and ordered me to let it grow. It was uncomfortable at first because I was so used to my hair up but it grew on me. I'd taken the liberty to curled it a bit so that it framed my shoulders.

I shuffled to the front door and opened it. I inhaled and my eyes bulged. Standing right outside was the Sun God himself, looking completely suave and smooth. His dirty blond was was ruffled and messy. He wore blue jeans and a button-up white shirt with a black vest. A pair of Converse hid his feet. I bit back a smile. He was never the one to dress up.

"Hi."

His attention was focused on me and his eyes roamed my the contour of my body. His eyes flickered with tenderness and adoration so strong and vivid that I chose to captivate my attention elsewhere. "Hey, beautiful, ready to go?"

I was still unused to compliments so that line made me blushed profusely. He chuckled and drew me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer, encircling my waist in his arms. He pulled back too soon and I pouted. He pecked my lips and entwined our hands, pulling me to the red convertible parked in front of my house.

He held the door open and I slid into the passenger seat. He closed it softly and walked around to start the engine.

"Do you know why Annabeth and Percy was torturing me with tidbits about our date tonight?" I asked him as he pulled away.

"No idea." He answered but his lips twitched and I knew he was lying to me.

...

"Where is everybody?" I asked as I frolicked in the warm sand near the coast. Our date turned out to be a picnic on a deserted beach. That made me reconsider Apollo and romantic in the same sentence.

"Gone. I rented the place for the entire night." He grinned and leaned back against the trunk of a palm tree, watching me with undimmed amusement.

"Really?" I take back what I said. He _is_ a romantic.

"Mhm. I wanted to ask you something and I could hardly do that with mortals running all over the place."

I stood, facing the sea, inhaling the saltiness of the waters. It was calm and the waves crashed softly against the shore. The sun was setting and I wondered how Apollo could just abandon his duties as the Sun God to be with me. Nonetheless, I was a bit smug that he neglected the job that was his. Then I'd chastised myself for being so selfish and disregard the matter entirely.

Not once did the tides get too high and I knew Lord Poseidon had something to do with it. I sent a silent thank you to the Sea God and scraped my feet against the rough texture of the tiny grains of sand. The wind blew my hair and dress back and I smiled.

I felt Apollo behind me way before I saw him. But all during the night, I kept reeling back Annabeth's words: _balance_. Did Apollo and I have that?

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me, coming up and pulling me against his chest so that my back was against him.

I jumped guiltily and gave a feeble smile. "It's nothing."

"You're not being honest."

I ducked my head. "I'm sorry. It's just...I don't want to talk about it."

I felt him nod. "I won't pry but if you need to unload and vent, I'm here."

I glanced up at him, grateful. "Have I told I love you?"

"Countless times." He grinned. "But it wouldn't hurt if you said it one more time."

I giggled and kissed the line of his jaw. "I – love – you." I said breathlessly.

We walked back to the towel sprawled out on the smooth sand. A basket filled with a variety of foods was laid on top of the checkered towel and Apollo began retrieving food from the inside. We ate and laughed, shared jokes and discussed about our lives. It was normal and amazing. Before I know it, the sky was dark and the stars were out, sparkling brightly. Tonight, however, I noticed that the arrangement of the stars were different but I didn't waste time pondering it.

"I-I want to ask you something." He began nervously.

I observed him and frowned. Something was wrong. He was sweating and shaking. His eyes kept darting all over the place and I reached out and placed my hand on his, applying pressure, hoping to relieve whatever stress he felt. "Go ahead." I said softly.

He pointed to the sky and said, "Look up there."

I complied and gasped as a trail of silver began connecting stars together, forming letters. Now, I knew why the expanse looked different. They were arranged in letters and I couldn't it because it was still light out. But now, as darkness plunged the world, the shining dots stood out. The trail finished and it flew off with a flourish. Tears streaked my cheeks as I read the message written in the stars: _Will you marry me?_

"Oh my God." I whispered, turned around and my eyes slid downward. Another gasp escaped my mouth and I slapped my hand across my mouth.

Apollo was on his knees, smiling up at me, a black velvet box sat opened in his hand. The shine of the diamond was stunning and I stumbled. "Will you marry me?"

I gave a watery laugh and nodded frantically. "Yes!"

He got up, took the ring from its spot nestled in the silk and slid it up my ring finger on my left hand. He cupped my face tenderly and pressed his lips softly against mine. I deepened the kiss and pulled him closer to me. "Did you expect this?"

"No." I answered truthfully.

"Good." He grinned. "I wanted it to be surprise."

"Mission accomplished." I said breathlessly then crashed my lips against his again.

He chuckled.

"How did you manage that?" I asked, pointing upward. The message had faded and the stars were in their original positions.

"Remember that time when you pointed out your favorite constellations?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I asked your father if he could gathered all the stars that made up the constellations and arranged them into that message." He said proudly.

"And he agreed?" I asked, incredulous. "Wait, he knew?"

"Of course. Everyone knew."

"Percy and Annabeth knew?" I asked, irritated.

"Of course." He repeated.

"That's why she was freakishly anxious and happy." I mused.

"Are you happy?"

I gazed at him and slipped my arms around his waist. "As I'll ever be."

I realized something. It didn't mattered if we balance each other out as long as there was _balance_. And between us, there was something bigger. Love. I'm not saying Annabeth and Percy's relationship didn't have that, it does. But Apollo and I _do_ balanced each other out, in a completely different way. We make each other happy and despite all the doubts everyone's had about us, we managed to make it work.

So, everything Annabeth told me this afternoon flitted from my mind and Apollo dipped his head and kissed my lips.

No, we didn't have balance. But we have something else. Each other. And that was all we need.

I love him. He loves me. We were in perfect sync.

As if reading my thoughts, he crushed me to him and brought his lips down to my ear, whispering, "I love you, Thalia Grace."

I smiled and buried my hand in his hair and murmured, "I love you too, Phoebus Apollo."


End file.
